Hello Once Again, Doctor
by Unseen Fears
Summary: The Doctor comes to visit England's house. At Chistmas. What could go wrong? With America, Fem!England and later on England and Fem!America, along with a few others. Rated T for just in case. For future events in story. No pairings for now.
1. The Doctor Arrives

Disclaimer:

A story idea I had from a while ago, but I thought I'd give it a go. Here's a few thing I might want to explain. I have both the cannon and Fem!Nations coexisting. I consider the female doppelgängers as siblings. Although, in this story, I'll be mostly referring to everyone by their human names to avoid some possible confusion.

For now, it seems that there will be no pairing for the moment, unless of course, people really want one. Then that might be arranged.

Just to make it easier to follow along:

Arthur Kirkland=England, Alice Kirkland=Fem!England, Alfred F. Jones=America, Amelia Jones=Fem!America.

I know there are some of you who already know this, but this is for the people who don't

I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. I am nothing but a mere fan of both shows that just happens to love to write.

Enjoy!

The Christmas was season was in full swing around the world as it was the week before Christmas Day. Shoppers who had put gift buying for so long were in a rush to find everything they needed before it was all sold out, that is, if it wasn't already. Of course, in one country, there was a pondering of what disaster was coming this year. And that country was England. Yes each of the last few years, they have had to deal with a wide asortment of various aliens, a different one each year, and it all seems to stem from a man known as The Doctor, or at least according to Arthur Kirkland. Anyways, we move on to the story at hand.

Alice Kirkland was looking over the Christmas decorations when she heard a knock on the door of her house. She opened the door to a shining familiar face. "Alfred?" Alice said not expecting him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, just saying hi." He said. "Thought I'd come on by and visit." Alfred stood at the door step wearing jeans and a tee shirt and his beloved Air Corps jacket, which everyone doubted he'd ever part with.

"Um come in." She said inviting him in. "Arthur's going to be gone for a while, just to let you know. I was just about to start cooking." Alfred looked like he was about to gag.

"Um, how about I cook." He said so he wouldn't have to taste her terrible cooking. Sadly, Alice, like Arthur, was really bad at cooking.

Alice sighed. "Fine." She didn't feel like arguing with him since she was fully aware that she couldn't cook.

An hour later the smell of ground beef wafted in the air as Alfred cooking, you guessed it, hamburgers. Alice was laughing about something Alfred had said when all too familiar whooshing sound was coming from the back yard. Alfred and Alice ran out to see if they were right about what was causing the sounds. A blue police box stood in the yard, where nothing had been standing just moments ago. A tall and skinny man wearing a brown suit with spikey sort of hair stepped out of the box.

"Oh hello there Alice and Alfred!" He said smiling. "Nice to see you two again."

"Hello Doctor." Alice said. "I wish I could say the same."

A/N

The beginning is a little short, but don't worry! It's only the beginning.


	2. Tea and Hamburgers?

Me: Done! Hell yeah!

Alice: Procrastinator.

Me: Hey! At least I can cook!

Alice: Don't you dare go there. Bloody American.

Me: (Growls) And yet I act nothing like Alfred and only (very) slightly like Amelia. I mean come on, I hate McDonald's.

Alfred: How could you hate McDonald's?

Me: Easy. I care about my health.

Alice: Good girl. You should never eat that greasy rubbish.

Alfred: But it tastes good! How could you not like McDonald's?

Me: I saw saw a show that made me never want to eat fast again. By the way, I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. I wish I did. I am in fact just a writer of fan fictions.

* * *

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said ruffling Alice's hair, which was in pigtails. "You're always happy to see me."

"Happy on any other time than Christmas." She said huffing a little with an angry look in her face. She heard Alfred say something about how cute she looked when she did that. "Do you know what happens almost every Christmas? You come here and we end up with some problem with those blasted aliens!"

"Well not always, just…" The Doctor said, but was then was cut off.

"Recently. You're lucky my brother isn't here. He would probably be ten times angrier than I am right now." Alice sighed calming down. "Maybe it would be best if we talked things out inside. Care for some tea and, uh, hamburgers?"

"That's quite an odd combination."

"Alfred's choice not mine. The hamburger I mean, not the tea. The tea was my idea."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred said as he ran back into the house. "I have to make sure they didn't burn. Don't the turn out like something Arthur or Alice made." Alice told herself to remember to smack Alfred later.

The Doctor looked over at Alice. "I don't think your cooking is that bad. I mean it could be worse, right?"

Alice blushed a little. "Well, inside?"

"Sure. I have a great story to you."

One hour later…

"And to think that Daleks used the top of the Empire State Building as a sort of conductor." Alice said laughing after eating. "Who would have guessed?"

"I could hardly believe it either until heard a few stories a month later." Alfred said. "Crazy things can happen in tough times." A sad look appeared on his face for a few moments, but quickly disappeared. The Great Depression had a bad time in his history.

"So what did you come here for Doctor?" Alice asked said becoming more serious.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing." The Doctor said.

"I have the feeling there's more to that."

"Okay, I was going somewhere else and I ended up landing in your yard. And since I was here I thought I'd catch up a little."

"What's going on?" Alice said sounding worried. "_Why can't I go through one Christmas without having to worry about those bloody extraterrestrials?_"

* * *

Alice: What do you have planned?

Me: You'll see. Kesese~

Alice: Oh god! Are you part Prussian or something?

Me: Yep! By the way, did anyone see a refrance to one of the episodes of Doctor Who in the third series (season)? Also if you read this, please leave a review, possibly requesting something. Characters to pop in the story, possible pairings, I might even through an Oc if you want me to!


	3. Labs and Phone Calls

Me: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been sick a lot and also I've suffering from Writer's Block.

Amelia: Hey guys! I'm finally in the story!

Me: Yes you are. What are you doing here behind the scenes anyways?

Amelia: Just here to tell everyone that you don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who.

Me: Well I was going to say the disclaimer myself, but whatever. Anyway, enjoy everyone!

* * *

"There's a lab." The Doctor said. "I'm really sure what they are doing, but it's not good."

"Well whatever it is, I'll help because I'm the hero!" Alfred said making his signature hero pose. Alice rolled her eyes at his heroic display.

"I might as well help too." She said as Alfred cell phone went off. He looked down at it to see his sister number appear on the display.

"I've got to take this one." He said walking out of the room. Amelia often got pissed at him if he didn't pick up. She had come with Alfred on his visit to England's place, she just stayed at the hotel.

* * *

"What 'cha doing?" Amelia said over the phone.

"If you really want to know, you should have come." Alfred said. "I've been chatting with Alice, oh and the Doctor." He heard a thud and thump following by some moderate swearing from his sister on the other line.

"W-what?" She finally said. "When you say the Doctor, you don't mean 'the Doctor'. I mean just wow. Is Arthur there by any chance? 'Cause he would be pissed. I mean, you've heard him complain about how the Doctor causes all these problems with aliens and stuff. You know what's funny, Alice doesn't complain about him all too much, well in comparison to her brother, but I think she has a crush on him, you know, the Doctor, or maybe I'm wrong because there times where I am and I find out that people who I think are couples to end up being just friends. Like the one time…"

"You're rambling." Alfred said.

"Whatever. Wait hey! I was about to tell you about how…"

"Not now. You're getting off topic. Anyways, the Doctor said that something's going down, but he's not sure what."

* * *

Alice watched Alfred leave and looked back to the Doctor. "What kind 'not good' are we looking at?"

"Not sure, that's why I'm here, but they're going to have some sort of banquet tonight." The Doctor said. "Something about revealing their latest development. Big names are going to be there."

"I think I know who you're talking about. The Wesley Corp. It's been all over the news. And I got invited to the banquet. I wasn't originally going to go, but now I have a reason."

Alfred came back in the after finishing his call. "So, did I miss anything?" He asked looking the two.

"You have a something to wear for a black tie event, right?"

* * *

Me: I know it's short, but I'm happy with it. Sort of. I swear there's some sort mistake I made that I won't see until I've published this. Well, it looks like no one's here. Thanks for all the reviews for what few there are. I love all of you!

Amelia: Leave reviews and requests! There no limit to the reviews you leave!

Me: Where did you came from?

Amelia: Over there. *Points to a random area.*

Me: Whatever. Request pairing and characters to show up in this story. I most likely will do them.


	4. Let's Get Ready Then

Me: Done! Slightly longer than before and I'll try to keep it that way. What do you think Alice?

Alice: Could be better.

Me: Eh, whatever. Nobody's perfect as they say.

Alice: Anyways, Browncoat over here, (*points to me*), does not own Hetalia nor does she own Doctor Who.

Me: Couldn't have put it better myself.

Random Person Walking By: Damn, British accents are sexy.

Alice: (*Rolls eyes.*)

Me: (*Laughes.*) What?

* * *

"What?" Alfred said a little confused. "Why would I need to get all dressed up?"

"Wesley Corp." Alice said. "Don't tell me you weren't invited. " He still had the same look on his face. "The banquet, ball thing."

"Oh that thing!" Alfred said. "Yeah I got an invite too. From what I heard, a few other nations got invites too. A lot of government officials will be there. Doctor? What do you think they're doing? Are the aliens trying to get all of the major leaders of the world into one room so they can kill them and take over the world?"

"Uh, no." The Doctor said. "I have a feeling it's not that. Something else though. But we'll find out tonight."

"I'll call my sister." Alfred said dialing his cell phone. "At least to let her know what's going on."

"Speaking of sibling, Arthur should be home any minute." Alice said as she heard the front door open. "That should be him."

"Alice, I'm home." Arthur said as he walked into the room and saw the Doctor.

"Oh bloody hell no." He said with a pissed off look on his face. "Not you, not now! I want to have one Christmas, one normal Christmas, but no, you always have to show up! You always bring trouble with you and I'm the one how has to deal with it! Now leave before something happens."

"Something's already happening." Alice said. "At this point, it's best to have him stay. Besides, we don't even know what we're dealing with, yet. We'll find tonight I guess at the Wesley Corp. banquet."

"What do they do there again?" The Doctor asked.

"Technology." Alice said. "They're an electronics company. A big and powerful one. They started back in, 2006 or 2007. I can't remember exactly. All I know is they took off quite quickly. They're even giving Apple a run for their money."

Alfred was blushing about something Amelia said. "No I don't think of her that way." He said to her over the phone, blushing madly. "Why would I? She's just a friend."

Alice wondered who Amelia was talking about that made Alfred blush like that. It was obviously someone he liked, not that she cared anyways. Amelia has always trying to figure out who liked who, trying to set up people. _"I guess she reads too many of those stupid celebrity magazines and silly romance books."_ Alice thought_. "All them making her think she knows all there is to know about romance."_

"Technology huh?" The Doctor said putting Alice's mind back on track to what she should really be concerned about. "All over the world, right?"

"Yes."

"Do a lot of people own their products?"

"Well yes. Like I said, they are giving Apple a good run for their money. Wesley's pretty much a household name."

"Excuse me." Arthur said still pissed off. "What you two talking about?"

"Wesley Corp. is planning something that is bad news, but we're not sure what, so I, the Doctor, Alfred, and possibly Amelia are going to the banquet to find out what they are really doing. Its black tie in case you want to go with us."

"Bloody hell no. I am not going there to get hurt and or possibly killed. And you're not going either."

"What makes you think that? Is it because I'm a woman? Can't make my own decisions?" She crossed her arms over her chest frowning.

"Yes, but I'm worried about you. I just don't want anything." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself. I'm going."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

Alfred said his goodbyes to his sister and hung up. "She's coming with and said that wasn't going to pass up something like this, among other reasons."

Alice looked at the clock which read five o'clock. "Well, considering we wouldn't want to be late, I'd say we start getting ready. It starts in about three hours. Alfie, you have what you need in your hotel room right?"

"Yeah." Alfred said and started walking out the door, waving. "See you later dudes!"

* * *

Me: Okay, so I see we had a couple of requests. One was to bring in the the rest of the Allies and the Axis. Don't worry next chapter, they'll be in the story! As for the USUK, that will a little bit later. I kinda set it up for that anyways and I may or may not have dropped a hint in this chapter about it.

Amelia: Ooooooooooo! Setting people up. When you say USUK, which one do you mean?

Me: Well it will be a straight paring, I can tell you that much. I'm not yaoi or yuri type of person, not that I have anything wrong with that. I just don't write for that very much.

Amelia: You're going to get bricked for saying that. You know that right?

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. It would be a different story if this were a Torchwood crossover. Then I would do stuff like that. Besides, I don't right that much about romance anyways.

Amelia: As always, leave reviews and requests.

Me: Yes, let me know if you want to bring Romano, Prussia, and/or Canada into the story as well. I've been debating that for a bit, so let me know!


	5. Sorry!

To all those reading this, I can no longer access Microsoft Word which the program I've been using for my writing. Since I can no longer edit my stories, it looks like you may have to wait a while. I will delete this once I can the program back up and/or update the story. Thanks for bearing with me.

Also, if you have experienced this problem in the past and have an idea what's wrong and how to possibly fix it, please send me a message via PM. Thanks I hope to get this fixed soon.


End file.
